


Welcome to St. Petersburg!

by melosetsuna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Otabek Visiting St. Petersburg, Some Explicit Language Included, St. Petersburg, Viktor with a K, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melosetsuna/pseuds/melosetsuna
Summary: It is off season now, Otabek decided to visit Yuri in St. Petersburg.





	

_Do you think it is a good idea for me to visit you in St. Petersburg?_

 

Yuri was having a chat with Otabek over the phone, and suddenly this message popped up on his phone.

 

_What? Serious?_

 

He texted back.

 

_It’s April now, I got nothing much to do after the Worlds, and Skyscanner was advertising cheap flight tickets to St. Petersburg on my Facebook._

 

The biggest reason why a Skyscanner advertisement of cheap flight tickets to certain destinations would show up was because you had searched it before, Yuri was aware of this fact. He locked the screen and put the phone away, lied on the bed, trying to calm himself down.

 

Things happened too fast that he could not follow. He felt like having a heart attack when he received Otabek’s message.

 

Of course Yuri wanted Otabek to come, he always wanted to show the city that he had been living to his best friend, but he did not expect that it would be happening in a few weeks. It was too fast, he was not prepared.

 

_So, do you want me to come, or not?_

 

After a while of silence, Otabek asked again.

 

Yuri stood up from the bed, looked around his messy room, and made a decision with a warm smile.

 

_I will tidy up the room for you._

 

* * *

 

“So Otabek will be coming tomorrow?”

 

It was off-season, and skaters were having breaks before getting into practices in June. Yuri was being invited to Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment to have a tea today, and he revealed Otabek’s visit when Yuuri asked him about tomorrow’s plan.

 

“Yea, I am going to meet him in the airport tomorrow, and show him around the city. I need to sleep earlier tonight as his flight arrives quite early.”

 

Yuri answered with a genuine smile. Yuuri could see how excited he was to see his best friend coming along to visit.

 

“Where will he be staying?”

 

“My room, of course. Where else do you think he can stay, Katsudon?”

 

“There are always hotels... Anyway, does your room have enough space? When I went to your place last week, it was so...”

 

“I have tidied up of course, pig! Don’t think my room is always messy! There is a double bed in my room and we can share that.”

 

I did not say anything but you did, Yuuri chuckled in his heart, and then he started to feel moved.

 

Yuri had changed a lot this year. Yuuri recalled that this little blonde-haired boy resisted to have Onsen with others at the first day of stay in Yu-topia Katsuki, and chose to take a bath alone. But then he started to let people sharing his space, and now he even allowed someone to sleep together in the same bed.

 

Time really changed people, Yuuri could not agree more. _So do himself._

 

“What are you two talking about?”

 

Viktor’s voice cut in unexpectedly, cutting off Yuuri’s thoughts. He appeared from the back of Yuuri, carrying a tray of Lomonosov Tulip Cobalt Net teacups and teapot from kitchen to the coffee table in front of the couch. The Mariage Frères’ Earl Grey French Blue Tea in the pot scented flowery and refreshing. Yuuri enjoyed the smell, but it seemed Yuri did not.

 

“Why it is not Caravan but French tea? Also where is the milk and lemon?” Yuri furrowed when he smelt the tea. Despite his progressive fashion sense, he had a traditional preference when it came to teas.

 

The young Russian often asked for black tea with milk and lemon, which was the traditional Russian way of tea serving, whenever he came for tea. Both Viktor and Yuuri agreed that Yuri’s grandpa influenced his tea preference, but they did not say it aloud, as they were sure that the young skater would be pissed right away and try his best to disagree with it.

 

“I thought it would be good for a spring afternoon,” Ignoring Yuri’s complain, Viktor sat beside Yuuri and gently poured the pale-coloured tea into the delicate blue cups. The white porcelain cups were decorated with cobalt blue net; the gold embroideries around the edges added senses of elegancy and nobility to the design. “Just try it, it’s good.”

 

The young Russian skater felt pressure when he saw Viktor’s smile, even he knew he did not mean that. He then grabbed the cup and finished the tea in a second. _It is not bad_ , he felt a bit surprised. But he would never say it out loud, or revealed it on his face expression.

 

“So what were you two talking about just now?” After finishing the tea and put the teacup back to the table, Viktor asked again.

 

“Otabek is coming to visit tomorrow and he is staying at Yurio’s place.” Yuuri, who was enjoying his second cup of tea, quickly summarised.

 

“Wow!” Viktor was surprised to hear the news that he immediately covered his heart-shaped smile with his hand. The surprising smile eventually changed to a smile of moved. He probably had the same thought as Yuuri a while ago.

 

 “Don’t smile like that, old man! What the hell are you thinking?” Yuri felt disgusted right away. Viktor answered nothing but another smile, making the young skater felt more annoyed.

 

“Ah!” The free-spirited Russian came up with an idea all in a sudden, as he always did. “Shall we invite him for dinner together tomorrow?” Viktor hugged Yuuri from the back and laid his head on his shoulder, which made Yuuri complained a bit as he was still holding the tea cup with tea inside. “I think we don’t have any plans yet right, Yuuri?”

 

“But how can you cook? Everyone knows that you are a freaking disastrous cook.” Yuri disproved straightaway.

 

Apparently, all their rinkmates, including Yakov and Lilia, knew this 27-year-old living legend was very bad at managing his own living, despite his flawless image under the spotlight. Since he started living independently in teenage years, Viktor had been eating out frequently, and did not even know how to make some traditional Russian dishes such as borscht.

 

Well, he actually knew the recipe, but he either added too much pepper, or forgot to time every time he made borscht. Georgi, Mila, and even Yuri had tried to teach Viktor cooking, but they now all gave up and felt hopeless towards it.

 

Sometimes even when you paid full effort to learn a skill, if you did not have the compatibility, it was never going to succeed. However, the problem lied in Viktor was nothing related to the compatibility nor being foolish, but his lack of willingness to learn it.

 

“No worries, I am putting my best man into it.” Viktor fondled Yuuri’s head while speaking.

 

“Viktor...” Yuuri sighed; even he had already foreseen this happening. “Can you just try to learn cooking once? It is tiring to be responsible for all the meals every day, and I am not going to talk about the dishes.”

 

“Yuuri you are so cruel!” Viktor hided his face on Yuuri’s shoulder, like a puppy asking for comfort. “I have tried!”

 

Yuri recalled of what Mila had said a few day ago. She said the problem with Viktor’s cooking got worse since Yuuri’s arrival. This Japanese top skater was indeed a good cook. He learned and mastered new recipes fast that he already learned at least five Russian recipes during the first month of stay in St. Petersburg. Recently he started learning to cook pirozhki, Yuri had tried once, and he had to admit that it was not bad.

 

But of course, his grandpa’s pirozhki were 1000% better than the ones made by this Japanese pig. Grandpa’s pirozhki were without doubt the best food in the world for Yuri.

 

Having a fiancé with great cooking abilities meant the other half no longer needed to worry about the food, as well as the necessity to learn cooking. Gazing at the two men in front of him, Yuri finally understood what Mila was talking about, and he sighed.

 

“Then why don’t you try again tomorrow?” Yuuri said as he put the cup back to the table. Yuri could feel harsh in his words; the Japanese skater was trying to be strong with the issue today. “As you have suggested the dinner.”

 

Viktor looked up to Yuuri with tears in his eyes. “Yuuri...” He looked like begging for mercy or anything. Yuri watched as Yuuri turned his head away, trying to avoid the poor gaze. While he was wondering how long the tense would go, Yuuri sighed softly and looked at his fiancé again. “I will do tomorrow’s dinner, but you need to help me with the borscht, okay?”

 

“Yuuri! You are the sweetest!” Without a second, Viktor gave his fiancé a big hug from the back and cradled his head into the turn of his fiancé’s neck. Yuri was hoping the Japanese pig would stay cruel for at least a few minutes before he turned back, but he betrayed his expectation by ending it within a minute.

 

Why was he so soft and gentle all the time? Looking at Yuuri fondling Viktor’s silver hair softly, and watching Viktor grinned, the teenager started to feel annoyed.

_I was coming for tea, not to see two men cuddling with each other!_ Yuri stood up in anger and announced his leaving. “I am going, as I have to wake early tomorrow.”

 

He grabbed his leopard rucksack and quickly wore his shoes, before being irritated enough to start yelling. “Oh wait Yurio! So you will come for dinner tomorrow with Otabek right?” Yuuri managed to stop Yuri before he stepped out of the door. “I am cooking Katsudon, and pirozhki as well.”

 

Yuri did not turn back. Silence.

 

“Yurio?” Confused with his silent response, Yuuri asked again.

 

“I will have a word with him.”

 

And the ice tiger left in the wind.

 

* * *

  
“So you live close to the rink?” Otabek felt surprised to find it out. He had just arrived St. Petersburg and was on the way with Yuri to his house to put down the luggage.

 

“Yea. I was living in Lilia’s before Grand Prix Finals, but now I have moved back to my own place.” Yuri answered with a genuine smile. Late April in St. Petersburg was still freezing, but thanks god today was sunny. He always hoped to show his best friend the best of St. Petersburg, the warm sunlight and the gentle breeze around them now were like God’s blessings. “It is enough for one person to live with a reasonable rent.”

 

“I see.” Otabek did not say much, but he was happy to see Yuri in person. They have not met each other in person since the World Championship, which was held a month ago. Much to his surprises, Yuri did not wear his favourite leopard print jacket today; instead, he was wearing a blue roll neck shirt with a black jacket. It made him look young and innocent, and Otabek liked it.

 

They were walking across Tuchkov Bridge. Cold breeze blew gently, and he could hear the sound of seagulls from far away. Otabek recalled how Yuri described the sceneries over the bridge, and all the photos he had sent him. An old tram went pass them; it remembered him of Moscow’s sceneries that Yuri described to him before.

 

“St. Petersburg and Moscow, which one would you prefer?”

 

He asked.

 

Otabek was aware of the fact that people lived in St. Petersburg and Moscow did not have good feelings towards each other. He knew that some people said “You go to Moscow to conquer it, but you come to St. Petersburg, because the city has conquered you”. He knew Yuri came to St. Petersburg for skating, and lived here for over 5 years, but he was born in Moscow. He had not ever heard Yuri talked about anything related to the comparison between two famous Russian cities, and felt interested to know his answer.

 

“Why are you asking?” Yuri was quite surprised with the question.

 

“Feeling interested.” Otabek answered straightaway.

 

“I have better supports here in St. Petersburg compare to Moscow.” Yuri wondered for a while before he started speaking. “The rink is bigger, we got more funding here, Yakov and other rinkmates are very nice. But I have my grandpa back in Moscow. I miss his pirozhki so much.”

 

“I really want to try your grandpa’s pirozhki. It sounds so nice that I feel hungry every time when you talked about it.” Otabek forgot how many times Yuri talked about his grandpa’s pirozhki on their chats. Probably at least twice a week?

 

“Sure I will let you to try it!” Yuri’s eyes sparkled as he heard Otabek mentioned his grandpa’s pirozhki, a ray of sunshine painted all over his face. “You are staying here for a week right? Shall we go to Moscow for a day so I can let you to try it? I don’t have any plans this week. The time has been reserved for you.”

 

After ten minutes of walk, they have finally arrived at Yuri’s apartment. Yuri was so excited about the plan that he kept his smile on while taking the keys out. Otabek had missed this genuine smile for months. He did not have a detailed plan as Yuri was the reason why he came over. He loved to see Yuri smiling, and he would like to know more about him.

 

“I don’t see why not.” He smiled.

 

* * *

 

After putting down the luggage, Yuri took Otabek to the famous Palace Square. As Otabek was not interested in visiting the Hermitage Museum, they then decided to go to Nevsky Prospect, the main street of St. Petersburg, to get some lunch.

 

After Otabek requested for some Russian food, Yuri led him to a chain café named Chainaya Lozhka. Despite the large amount of people in the café, they were lucky enough to find a seat facing the street right after entering it.

 

Both of them ordered blini, a kind of Russian pancake, and Yuri ordered grape juice for drinks, which contrasted with Otabek’s Caravan tea. Otabek paid the meal for Yuri as a treat, as well as thank you for offering a place to stay.

 

The golden radiance of afternoon sun shone through the glass, lit up the brown furniture in the café, giving warmth to the environment. The weather was perfect for two friends who lived far apart to meet up and have a casual chat.

 

“How’s your choreography for the next season going?” After a few chats about their recent developments, Yuri brought the topic of figure skating up to the table. Skaters’ daily life.

 

“It’s just barely started. I am still discussing with my coach regarding the theme, but I have already got some music in mind.” Otabek answered. “How about you? Are you still working with Lilia?”

 

“Probably. Lilia still insists to be my choreographer. We are going to try something different in the coming season, she did say something about Swan Lake but it hasn’t been set yet.”

 

“Are you still asking Viktor for choreography?”

 

“I am still thinking about it. You see, he is returning this season, and he needs to coach Yuuri Katsuki, there must be a lot of work.” Yuri tried to stay polite, at least in front of Otabek, by not calling the two with their nicknames. “And I am still thinking what to do with the short program.”

 

“You want to choreograph by yourself?” Otabek was surprised.

 

“Not really, but at least I want to come out with a theme.” Otabek could feel that Yuri was determined when he said it. “Even I have won the Grand Prix, Yuuri beat me in the Worlds. There is a lot to do before beating him down again, like jumps, spins, choreography...”

 

Otabek could see how high Yuri looked up to the Japanese top skater, and how determined he was going to surpass him.

 

Are there any skaters he wanted to surpass at the moment? Otabek thought for a while. JJ was definitely on the list, despite his narcissistic personality, he was able to land various jumps with high technical scores, and the elements in his performances were unique. Chris was also great to be set as a goal. He always scored high in Programme Components, and he could land quad Lutz, in which only Viktor and JJ could do. And Yuuri Katsuki, who could land quad flip as same as his coach, his unique step sequence and beautiful spins were something that could hardly be replicated or surpassed. With “living legend” Viktor Nikiforov’s return, a fierce competition could be foreseen in the coming season. He needed to do more and do what others could not, in order to win, and dedicate the gold medal to his home country. But whenever somebody asked who he wanted to surpass the most, he would definitely think of the ice tiger sitting opposite to him now.

 

They look alike in terms of personality. Otabek realised it since they met in the summer camp of Yakov. They were both determined, willing to pay full effort to strive for more, and Otabek could say Yuri was more aggressive than him. That was why they could be friends, and rivals of another.

 

“Otabek?”

 

Otabek recovered from his thoughts, and saw Yuri looked at him in confusion.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Just thinking about something.” Otabek gave him a smile of confirmation. “Let’s not talk about skating and chat something else. What have you been listening to recently?”

 

“Quite a few new songs, do you want to listen?” Yuri took his earphone and phone out from the pocket while speaking. “They are quite nice.”

 

“Sure.” Otabek reached out his hand and took the right ear of Yuri’s earphone. While the young skater was searching the songs in YouTube, a familiar voice caught their attention.

 

“Yurio! Otabek!”

 

They turned their heads, and saw Viktor and Yuuri standing right behind the glass, waving at them.

 

_Why are they here..._

 

Yuri wondered why the couple would be on the main street today, right at this time, and he got the answer after seeing what they were holding. Yuuri was holding two paper bags with boxes inside, while Viktor was carrying a bag with baguette and vegetables. They were probably here for some grocery shopping and a date, the young skater was very sure about that. And he was also sure that the bags Yuuri held were presents they bought for each other.

 

Yuuri was wearing a white coat; it was bought right before he moved to St. Petersburg. Viktor was still in his brown coat and black roll neck shirt, typical outfit of his style. The couple decided to go into the café after waving to the two boys outside the shop.

 

“Otabek! Welcome to St. Petersburg! How have you been recently?” Yuuri greeted him with a genuine smile. “Fine thanks. I am staying for a week to visit Yuri.”

 

“Yurio told us about it! It’s so happy to see you here.” Viktor, who was standing behind Yuuri, greeted afterwards. “Where have you been so far?”

 

“I arrived a few hours ago, and only visited the Palace Square and the main street.” Otabek answered calmly, as if he was dealing with some official conversations.

 

“I hope Yurio is a good guide,” Otabek could feel warmth in Viktor’s words.

 

“Hey, what are you two doing here?” It seemed the Russian tiger started to feel annoyed, as they interrupted the chat with his best friend. “It’s enough for a greeting right?”

 

“We just come to ask if you two would join us for dinner, as you still haven’t texted me back, Yurio,” Yuuri reacted with a calm but straightforward explanation. “Otabek, would you like to come for dinner, at our house?”

 

Yuuri looked at Otabek, and Otabek turned to Yuri. Yuri turned his head away, knowing how this would end, and chose to become silent.

 

“Sure.” The still answer from Otabek’s mouth ended the issue, as what Yuri had expected.

 

“Great! Then we can start preparing right after we back home, Yuuri,” Viktor put his hand over Yuuri’s shoulder, holding him hard. “I am looking forward to the Katsudon!”

 

“You are going to do borscht right?” Yuuri whined for a bit before looking up to Viktor. “As you have promised.”

 

Viktor was confused for a second. “I-I will of course! Let’s get the ingredients on the way home!” _He probably has forgotten about it, as he always does._ Yuri was speechless. “Shall we get some wine as well?"

 

“Again? I thought there were still two bottles left in the kitchen...”

 

“Champagne then! Let’s go!”

 

Without a second of wait, Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pulled him out of the café in joy, making the latter fought hard to stand still and leave a message. “Yurio, Otabek, you can come anytime as you like, just text us when you are about to come! The dinner will probably be ready at 7.”

 

Otabek nodded and Yuri hurried him away.

 

“See you later then!”

 

The couple finally left, leaving a strange and dead silence between the two teenagers.

 

“It seems they are as happy as usual.”

 

“Yea.” The blonde-haired skater responded with a speechless sigh.

 

“Don’t want to go?”

 

“Not really, but just...argh.”

 

“I can understand.” Otabek smiled. He finally understood why Yuri was complaining over the chats from time to time about the two. “Show me the music you have been listening, let’s continue with it.”

 

“Sure!” Yuri handed him the earphone again. The chat continued for another hour, before the young skaters realised that the food was still unmoved.

 

* * *

 

“What a fucking disgusting couple! Don’t they know how embarrassing they are after getting drunk?” Yuri was grumbling while taking his shoes off. He could no longer control himself from bursting in anger. “Can they stop drinking alcohol for just a day, at least the old man!”

 

Otabek chose to stay silent and listen to his friend’s grumbles. He knew Yuri needed some time to let his anger out.

 

It was late eleven, and they were just back to Yuri’s apartment. The two teenagers were invited to Viktor's house early in the day to have dinner, with borscht, pirozhki, and even Katsudon served. They were told that the borscht was prepared by the disastrous-cook Viktor Nikiforov, and Yuuri only helped with preparation of ingredients. Surprisingly, the borscht was better than everyone had expected, and Yuri said he needed to tell Mila about this, saying it proved that there were flaws in her theory about Viktor’s cooking.

 

The dinner went well before cups of alcohol were consumed. Of course the underage teenagers did not drink any, but the other two adults. Both of them already expected to see Viktor got drunk since they heard him mentioning alcohol in the café, but much to their surprises, the non-drinking Yuuri also joined. The couple started babbling nonsense and stripping after getting drunk, and even wanted to get Yuri involved by pouring champagne into his cup, as well as persuading him to join their drinking games. The 15-year-old kid was pissed, eventually decided to bring his friend back to his place, leaving the two alone with their embarrassing games.

 

“I don’t care if it’s just a normal night, but don’t they remember we have a visitor tonight? He is my friend!”

 

Otabek thanked in heart for his friend’s solicitude.

 

“Can’t they just behave...”

 

“Meow.”

 

While Yuri was still in his world of anger, a soft voice interrupted his thoughts and calmed the young skater within a second.

 

“Albina! How have you been today? Are you hungry now?”

 

He kneeled down and fingered her fur with care. The white Siamese Persian cat enjoyed the touch for a while, before walking back to her little corner. Knowing this was a sign of asking for food, Yuri smiled and walked to the kitchen, “Just wait, I am getting the dinner for you.”

 

“She is cute.” Otabek followed his friend to the kitchen, glancing Yuri while he was preparing the food. “Cuter than the photos you have showed me.”

 

“It is right?” Pleasure lit up on Yuri’s face when he heard the appreciation, before his gaze fell on Otabek’s eyes, and remembered what had he been doing.

 

“Ah...sorry for just now, I was just...” He turned away, feeling sorry. He did not want to show his friend the bad side of him, but the anger was just too hard to tolerate.

 

“Never mind, I understand.” The smile of Otabek made Yuri felt relieved. “Sometimes it’s hard to stay calm in between people of that type. We are somehow similar, so I know.”

 

Yuri chuckled. “That’s true.”

 

“Let’s give the food to your cat, don’t let it stay hungry.”

 

Yuri nodded, leaving the kitchen with a yellow bowl in hand.

 

After serving Albina with dinner, they took turns to take a shower. It was almost one when they go to bed, but the time was still too early for teenagers, especially two friends who do not have many chances to meet each other, to sleep. They ended up chatting casual topics about their recent lives in the darkness.

 

“Are you still meeting up with your DJ friends?”

 

Yuri knew Otabek was a DJ for fun, and he had a bit of fame in the DJ community around his hometown Almaty. The young skater was so amazed when he found out this fact, because he was also interested in pop and hip hop music. If time and money were allowed, he always wanted to go and see his live performances. It must be fun.

 

“We meet more often now, like twice per week, as it is off season,” Otabek grabbed his phone from the nightstand while speaking. “Oh yeah, I have recently recorded some new remixes, would you like to listen?”

 

“Of course!” The emerald eyes of the little Russian Fairy sparked over the darkness. “Why didn’t you show me earlier? I have waited for so long!”

 

Otabek smiled, unlocked the phone and passed it to Yuri. Yuri had become the No.1 fan of his works since he revealed his DJ identity. He often sent messages asking about the progresses of new works, and they had become one of the biggest motivations for Otabek to produce new remixes.

 

Yuri tapped into iTunes and turned on the speaker to listen to the tracks. “It’s cool!” He immediately commented after listening to the first track. “Are you going to perform anywhere?”

 

“I don’t have a plan yet, maybe next month.”

 

“Can you record the live performance for me when you do so?”

 

“Sure, why not.”

 

“Yeah!” Yuri cheered in joy. The chat continued for another hour before the boys started to feel tired. They lied in bed, facing the moonlit ceiling, eyes still opened.

 

“I am really happy to see you coming.” A sense of tiredness could be heard from Yuri’s voice, but the emotion of thankfulness was still obvious.

 

“Me too. Everything worth doing to see you in person.”

 

“Where shall we go tomorrow?”

 

“Shall we decide after breakfast? As we have so much free time.”

 

“Um.”

 

Yuri chuckled. They were now together, and they had so much time to spend together in the coming week. Every moment was a treasure, every second was a blessing, and nothing needed to be hurried.

 

“What’s up?” Otabek’s voice sounded lazy.

 

“Nothing.” Yuri smiled.

 

The night proceeded with a peaceful silence.

 

“Good night, Otabek.”

 

“Good night, Yuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> The story was based off the poster from [Spoon 2Di Vol. 23 ](https://twitter.com/soukatsu_/status/836672762160689153).
> 
> The [Lomonosov Tulip Cobalt Net teacups](https://www.lomonosov-russia.com/drinkware/lomonosov-porcelain-tulip-cobalt-net-tea-set-614.html) mentioned in the one-shot is one of the most well-known designs from Imperial Porcelain Factory (well known as Lomonosov Imperial Porcelain Factory), the famous handpainted ceramics producer in St. Petersburg. It is made by white porcelain, decorated with blue cobalt net and embellished with 22-karat gold.
> 
> [Earl Grey French Blue Tea](http://www.mariagefreres.com/UK/2-earl-grey-french-blue-classical-black-tin-100g-TC8005.html) is a kind of Earl Grey tea sold by Mariage Frères, mixed with refined bergamot and cornflower. Although it is French tea, I thought Viktor may like it and so gave it an appearance in the writing.
> 
> Chainaya Lozhka (Чайная ложка), the café Otabek and Yuri visited, its name meant 'Tea Spoon' in English. It is the cafe they were sitting in the poster, and the address is [here](https://www.google.co.uk/maps/place/Tea+spoon/@59.9298412,30.3515191,14.17z/data=!4m12!1m6!3m5!1s0x469631bb164e7791:0xebcff8e72ca191a9!2sTea+spoon!8m2!3d59.929961!4d30.362868!3m4!1s0x0:0x6a5b0fc2988a7a89!8m2!3d59.9338121!4d30.3402686?hl=en). Unfortunately, the café is permanently closed since 2016.
> 
> The songs Yuri showed to Otabek (in my plan) were [Net Nevozmozhnogo (Нет Невозможного, Nothing is Impossible) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtMPzs0ct5k) and [K Chertu Lyubov (К чёрту любовь, To Hell with Love)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_8yP2lPhXI). Both songs were on the Russian music chat in April 2016. 
> 
> Albina (Альбина) in Russian means ‘white’. 
> 
> Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, as English is not my native language.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot!


End file.
